Someone Like You
by HopeIsHere
Summary: A rising star meets the guy of her dreams and competes with life to be top at her career, restoring and keeping friendships and to keep her love from falling apart.


Someone Like You

This was it. I am in the Heritage Pavilion Hotel, and here is where I am going to perform Adele's famous song, Rolling in the Deep. It was one of my favourites along with Someone Like You, Turning Tables and more. I was in the backstage frantically pacing around and pacing nervously because of what I heard. They said that maybe Adele herself would be appearing in my concert recital. So performing for the musical genius would make anyone nervous. Just by making the smallest mistake, change of the tone or wrong lyrics, it could lead you and your musical dreams down the toilet.

I looked behind the curtains of the auditorium of the hotel, sure enough; it was full and packed with talent scouts, famous agents, well-known artists and producers that would check out my performance. If they approve of me, they would record an album with me, if they don't approve of me; let's just say everything would go _FLUSH! _

I looked one more time at the crowd and it made me want to puke, if this won't go well, I would hate myself for all eternity and rue all my life. The backstage manager came out and shouted for all to hear "2 minutes 'til show time, good luck, Ali."

I straightened myself and fixed my dress while clearing my throat to have a better voice. If I was going to sing Rolling in the Deep and Turning Tables, I'd have to break a couple of glasses just to get their approval.

Then I heard the emcee say "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Tonight we will be presenting one of today's young bright performers. You might have seen her from her videos in YouTube, mostly singing songs of her inspiration, Adele who is here tonight. I present to you Alison Rose Huntington." Then there was applause, the curtain was raised. Here we go, no turning back now.

I walked with much poise and grace I possess and walk to the beautiful white grand piano in the centre of the stage. I sat down quietly and felt the keys. I let my musical talent take over me and soon I was pressing the keys of the piano and the orchestra accompanying me.

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

Finally I can see you crystal clear

Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare

See how I'll leave with every piece of you

Don't underestimate the things that I will do

There's a fire starting in my heart

Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark

The scars of your love remind me of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

_Here we go... You can do it._

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Baby, I have no story to be told

But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn

Think of me in the depths of your despair

Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared

The scars of your love remind you of us

They keep me thinking that we almost had it all

The scars of your love, they leave me breathless

I can't help feeling

We could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

And you played it to the beat

Could have had it all

Rolling in the deep

You had my heart inside your hand

But you played it with a beating

Throw your soul through every open door

Count your blessings to find what you look for

Turn my sorrow into treasured gold

You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

We could have had it all

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

It all, it all, it all, it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

We could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

And you played it to the beat

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

Could have had it all

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

Rolling in the deep

(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)

You had my heart and soul in your hand

(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

But you played it,

You played it,

You played it to the beat

I played the last notes of the song and before I knew it, everybody was applauding. I smiled to myself and played the notes of Turning Tables, hoping that more would be impressed.

Close enough to start a war

All that I have is on the floor

God only knows what we're fighting for

All that I say, you always say more

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables

Under haunted skies I see you (ooh)

Where love is lost your ghost is found

I braved a hundred storms to leave you

As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb I can't breathe

So, I won't let you close enough to hurt me,

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

Turning tables

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own saviour

When the thunder calls for me

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own saviour

Standing on my own two feet

I won't let you close enough to hurt me,

No, I won't rescue you to just desert me

I can't give you the heart you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables

Turning tables, yeah

Turning, oh

As the last notes faded, there was loud applause, the most I've ever gotten. I stood up from the piano stool and turned to face everyone, I smiled proudly with confidence and stared at the crowd, I took a huge bow and when I rose once more, I caught sight of a pair of emerald green eyes.

I returned backstage where everybody congratulated me and gave me pats in the back. Some even said that I was even better that Adele herself. When it was over, I exited the auditorium and down to the lobby of the hotel and to the conference room where I would probably meet a famous producer who would be willing to record with me. I have with me my agent/publicist Bianca Mitchell, the famous burlesque dancer who had worked with Cher before.

I entered the small conference room and surprisingly, there were lots of producers who wanted a deal with me. They all greeted me and Bianca as we sat down and Bianca explained that those who would like to make a deal with me may state the contents of their deal one by one.

Bianca actually had a standard on choosing record dealers and producers. A lot of people offered the regular deals, the one with 50 – 50 sales and 1 year contract. But Bianca never took them, she always wanted the best, if it wasn't offered to her she would pull some strings just to get the best. No wonder, she has the best things and deals in Hollywood. She's actually more famous than Cher and makes a lot more money than the best choreographers in L.A.

The dealing was really funny since there was this producer who only offered me a 1 year contract and 35 – 65 sales (35 for me and 65 for him). He even proudly said he wouldn't raise it anymore. Bianca looked at him funny and sent him out of the room. Everybody inside the conference room laughed at the stupid producer. There was this guy though, who offered to me and Bianca a 65 – 35 sales profit, 3 year contract and I would be an opening act for a boy band and for Adele.

When I heard those words, Bianca and I said out loud "I accept!" With that, the other producers left the conference room since we already accepted a deal. We signed a deal with Columbia Records and we would meet one more time to sign the contracts. When we left the conference room, paparazzi were already asking who we signed a deal with. Bianca answered while I just smiled for the pictures.

We reached the lobby where I was congratulated by talent scouts, producers, even singers like Christina Aguilera, Mariah Carey and much more. But only one person made this night the best. Adele came up to me and said with her thick British accent "Hey, Ali, your show was great, I really loved your performance. So to whom did you and your lot sign a deal with?"

I replied with much enthusiasm "Columbia Records, and thank you for the compliments, it means so much to hear it coming from you. You're my inspiration/role model."

"Pleasure to hear that, so you're also in Columbia, I guess I know who my opening act is. Why don't we have some tea or coffee sometimes, I would really like to know you more and I could teach you some of my tricks."

"Really! Sure, why not? Thanks so much Adele."

"No problem, so we'll just exchange numbers, if you ever have problems you can just call me or something. I have a really good feeling about you. I want to work with you, probably make a duet or something, but until then just keep on striving."

"Okay, Adele, thanks again!"

"No problem, so, I have to go, I'll just contact you and your lot alright?"

"Alright, bye Adele!"

She waved me goodbye and went inside her car. I entered the crowd again to find Bianca, to check up on her. I looked around through the faces of people in the lobby which was still full. When I glanced to my right I looked into those pair of green eyes once again. Before I could see his face fully, he turned around. I made twists and turns before I saw Bianca with the producer guy who we signed with.

Since I can dance, act and model, Columbia also said that they would not hire a choreographer for me anymore and to just let me keep practising.

By the time this was all over, a guy who looked my age, who has black hair, the cutest of eyes and just the best charmer I've ever met gave me a bouquet of roses to congratulate me and to welcome me to Columbia Records. I thanked him and soon everybody had left and we headed home for a good night rest.

I changed in the comfort room of the hotel into something more comfortable than my black dress. I exited the comfort room and looked around for anyone, but it looks like they all had really left. I walked down to the lobby of the hotel and asked the valet parking service to bring up my car. I waited outside of the hotel for my car. Then I heard people chattering behind my back, I turned around to see who it was.

It was that guy who gave me that bouquet of roses with a guy around his age who looked Hispanic. He looked at me and said "Hey, Ali, you remember me, the guy who gave you those roses?"

I nodded and said "Yeah, but I never caught your name."

"Oh, well I'm Logan and my friend here is Carlos."

I put out my hand for him to shake and said "Hi, Carlos, it's nice to meet you." He shook my hand and said "H-h-hi, it's n-n-nice to m-m-meet you."

I laughed at his stutter because it was so cute, and suddenly 2 cars arrived in front of us. One was a red BMW and a black Spider Maserati which is mine. The driver exited my car and handed me my keys while the people in the BMW rolled down the windows and shouted "Hey Logan, Carlos! Come on, let's go!"

Logan and his friend Carlos entered their car while I entered mine. Before they closed the door, they waved goodbye to me and drove off. I entered my car and closed the door, and drove off to my apartment.

I arrived in about 10 minutes and laid all my stuff on the table in the living room. I randomly chose my pyjamas and took a shower. It was really nice feeling the water over your tired and sweaty body. After so, I just plopped down on my bed and let sleep take me in.

I woke up the next morning because my phone was ringing. I picked it up and groggily spoke "Hello?"

"Hello, Ali, it's me Bianca, are you awake yet?"

"Yeah, I just did."

"Okay, well don't go back to sleep. You have practice today."

"Practice for what?"

"Practice dancing and singing, remember that today is workout day."

"Ugh... Fine"

"Hurry up, okay? It's already 11 in the morning. Go to Columbia Records later at 7. You're going to sign with them, wear a dress."

"Okay, okay."

I took a bath and wore my gym clothes. I drove to Bianca's private gym/dance studio. I greeted Bianca as we started the dance component of m weekly practice.

We would start with stretching and splits. I would make random stretches and splits. Then it's time for some cartwheels. I would make continuous cartwheels, as much as I can, I have to make it continuous and don't stop. It was pretty hard, but if you've been doing it for 3 years now, it's a lot easier. After cartwheels, splits and stretches, it's time to practice different genres of dance. We would always practice burlesque, since it's her specialty with hip hop and modern dancing. We would practice for 3 hours straight then move to our workout. She hired her former coach to also coach me Selene Harper. We would do some boxing, some jumping ropes with lifting weights. Bianca and I have been doing this for 3 years now, and it actually helps you.

After workout, we rest for an hour or two, and then hit the showers and then it's time to practice my singing. We would practice in the dance studio too because there's a piano there. We would start with harmonies and we would choose songs to practice with. Mostly, Bianca chooses songs that have high notes so I can perfect it. It was pretty hard, like the song Maria or Defying Gravity. I mostly choose songs from Adele, since her music is just so meaningful and so beautiful unlike the songs the days that are just about sex, girls, partying and drinking. I also hate wait, no, I loathe those pop bands that their songs are just repeating and are senseless. Yeah, they are catchy, but it's an insult to music. An example for that are songs from Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. For all those who are fans of them, no offense, but I really don't like them.

By the time we finished singing practice, Bianca ordered me to go home and change for the record signing this evening since this would be the night that would mark my history in fame and that I had to dress to kill.

I went home and took another shower just to freshen up. I chose a one-shouldered silky violet dress matched with killer silver heels. After dressing up, putting on makeup and perfecting my hair, I picked Bianca up from her dance studio. We drove to Columbia Records where we met up with the producer, whose name I know, Stephen Knight.

Stephen led us to the meeting room where we would make the deals and sign the contract that would lead my fame. The meeting room was huge and there was this huge long table where the other producers and authorities sat. We sat down and we all discussed about it. After talking and dealing for an hour we got a deal that was both beneficiaries for both the company and I. When I signed the contract, there was a photographer taking a picture of me, I looked up and smiled just to give a good impression and finished signing all the important documents. We took a few more pictures and then the signing was dismissed. They welcomed me to Columbia Records and I thanked them of course.

After talking with them, Stephen offered an official tour of the studio so I could get used to it. I agreed and Bianca accompanied me. Stephen showed me all the studio booths that were so high tech and so fancy. Stephen showed us the cafeteria where we could buy food in case we were ever hungry. He also showed us the offices of the high officers in the record company. He then took us to the Hall of Fame where pictures of all their famous singers and bands they produced. There were pictures of Britney Spears, Adele, Christina Aguilera and even some boy bands that I actually don't know. But one picture intrigued me most. It was a picture of Logan and Carlos, who knew that he was actually in a band. Then I read the name of their band, Big Time Rush. _Hmm... sounds alright. _I scanned the faces of all the guys in Big Time Rush, of course, there's Logan and Carlos, and there was this guy that looked really handsome but not really my type. He had brown hair and a tan skin tone. Then I moved my eyes to the last guy, he had blonde hair, huge eyebrows, and then when I looked in his eyes, and he had the same pair of emerald green eyes as the ones that I saw during my concert.

I heard footsteps, and I heard someone said"Ali? Is that you?"

I turned around and came face to face with those pair of emerald green eyes that made me want to melt.

I saw Logan, Carlos and his two other band mates. I smiled and greeted him "hey, Logan, Carlos and two other people I don't know." I reached my hand out again and said "Hi, I'm Alison Rose Huntington, or just Ali for short."

The brunette shook my hand, smiled and said with a deep voice "Hi, Ali, you were great last night, totally awesome performance, I'm James by the way, I'm in a band with these 3 dorks." I laughed and held my hand out for the blonde to shake it. He took out his hand and then shook mine. And just by the first touch, I felt something, like a spark or a shock. He smiled and said "Hi, I'm Kendall, Kendall Schmidt. And like what James said, your performance was great, I'm sure Adele herself cried when she saw you sing it." I chuckled and replied "Thanks"

The Logan asked "So, Ali, what are you doing here anyways?"

"I just signed the contract with Columbia Records."

Finally Carlos spoke "Oh cool, welcome to Columbia Records, Ali!"

"Thanks, so what are you guys doing here?"

James replied "Well, we just finished recording a song for our second album"

"Oh? Can I hear it?"

"Unfortunately, no, you'll just have to buy it."

"Aww, can't you give it to me for free?"

"Sorry, no."

"Fine, so anyways, I have to go, have to finish the tour."

Logan said "Okay, oh wait! Can I get your number?"

I heard Carlos and James snicker a bit, I just gave Logan a smile and took a tissue and wrote my number there. I gave it to him and waved them all goodbye before I glanced at Kendall and I swear he was also staring at me. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

After finishing the tour, Bianca said she had to go to a date and she would take a cab. She told me to be careful and now I was all alone. I went to the parking area and to my car brought the clothes that I could change to after this thing is over. I used the comfort room of Columbia Records and changed into my casual clothes.

Just when I exited the comfort room, the guys and I saw each other again. They said that they were going to have dinner outside and asked me if I wanted to join them. I agreed anyway so I could just hang with them. We went to this cool diner and ordered food. It was so fun hanging out with them; you could laugh all night just hanging out with them. They would always crack jokes and make me laugh all night. From what I've observed from the boys eating, James is the one who is eats less while Logan and Carlos eats regularly while Kendall eats so much, he even asked if I wanted to eat my fries, I gave it to him nonetheless. It was actually cute. We talked for some more and it was time to go. I tried to pay for mine but the boys won't let me pay. Eventually, Kendall paid for mine and we all left. I took my car home and went home, but before I drove off, I thanked them and bid them farewell.

As I drove home, it made me think, all the boys were actually good looking and they all had their own unique look and attractiveness. Logan had that boy next door look that was just irresistible. Carlos has that crazy, adrenaline junkie look which is something you don't get to see frequently. James has that super-model look and is just something that would make all the girls melt if he even just flashed a smile at them. And Kendall... Kendall has a very rare, intriguing aura that just wants to make you want to get to know him more. Like he has a charm that would make you attracted to him, or maybe that's just him.

They're all good looking and attractive, but probably the one that I'm attracted to most is Kendall. It's a feeling that you can't avoid, like whenever we're in the same room, it feels like it's just the two of you. It's a feeling I really can't explain or understand, but you just have to let it flow.

BUT, we just met, so I shouldn't be thinking about this too fast.

By the time, I made that conclusion, I had already arrived home. I took a shower, changed to pyjamas then let the wonderful feeling of sleep overwhelm me.

Dress in the concert

Dress after Concert

Dress in the Signing

Dress After Signing


End file.
